Voices
Here is the list of Voices. Version 1: Alpha The voices aren't colored. But however they're faded from purple to pink. *The first says: "How..." *The second chants and changes pitch. *The third says: "I can get you entertain you wanted to the cause or no." *The fourth says: "You... tell me the right thing... Ow-ow..." *The last one says: "No you can bag me if you want this. No you can bag me." Version 2: Little Miss The color of the voices are faded from purple to pink. *The first is wearing a fedora, like most of them. He is wearing a suit with a bowtie. He makes the sound: "Woaw. Hoaah. Huuhh. Laaa-looww." in a gentlemen way. *The second is wearing a suit with a tie. He makes a sound: "Coo-hoo coo-hoo coo-hoo coo-hoo coo-hoo coo-hoo." and changes pitch. *The third is wearing an open suit with a tie also. He makes a whistling noise like it's a funeral and changes pitch slightly for the first loop, and changes pitch three times at the second. *The fourth is wearing a side cap and glasses. He is wearing a neck-tie. He says: "Is it-is it... what you got for me?" and says it slower the second time. *The last is wearing a patterned shirt. He makes the noise: "You are-are-are-are-are-are-are-are-are..." and the second time: "The one-one-one-one-one-one-one-one-one..." Version 3: Sunrise The color of this versions voices are yellow. *The first is wearing something tied around his head, and wears glasses. He is wearing a zip shirt. He makes the sound: 'Hey! Waya! Waya!', but it could be 'Hey! Oh yeah! Oh yes!' **For headphones or earbuds, one of the parts is a higher pitched voice. *The second is wearing a fedora with a buckle. He is wearing an open sweater suit. He emits a sound very similar to the firsts. For the first, he just makes a noise. For the second, he says "I'm glad you finally run" or "I'm glad you fully rise". *The third is wearing glasses, like the first. He is wearing an open sweater suit too, but with something wrapped on him. He says "All over..." for the first loop and says "All over the world" at the half second loop. *The fourth is wearing a side hat. He seems to be wearing a sort of shirt vest, with a poket. He says "You gotta paint good colors!" before it is cut out for every half loop. *The last is wearing large spectacle like glasses. He is wearing a suit, with a hankerchief like thing stuffed in his neck. He is wearing no sleves. He says "The Sunrise... Over your head." for the first loop. and just says "The Sunrise..." for the second loop. Version 4: The Love The color of this versions voices are dark blue or indigo. * The first guy wears a backwards baseball cap, sunglasses, and a necklace with a pixelated heart on the end. He sings, "Yeah, with a feeling some fun!" twice, then "Yeah, with a feeling some fun, you gotta go with me, Yeah, with a feeling some fun!" ** In AXE BOAT, he instead says "Mix! For! Peace!" every half loop. * The second guy wears a bucket hat and a tropical shirt. He sings, "Chillin'" in a digitally altered voice three times at the beginning at each half-loop. * The third guy wears a fedora-like hat with a feather. He softly sings "Yeah!" every half-loop. * The fourth guy wears a hoodie with a lightning bolt on it, sunglasses, and a yellow headband. He sings in a muffled voice twice, then changes on the third half-loop. * The fifth guy wears a blue headband, circular glasses, and hippie-like clothing. He wears a mail shirt with a flower on it. He scats a lot. Most guys refer him scatting, but it could be gibberish all at once. She talks crazy in a hippie-like accent. Incredibox V5: Brazil The color for the voices are red. The voices are often mistaken for the melodies, because of the similar sounding voices. * The first one wears a mask and a jacket. Unlike the others, he makes a brass sound and is heard in the background in every bonus. * The second one wears makeup and a sports shirt. He says, "Aaaaahh, wee-aahhh.. buh-badah, buh-bada!" * The third one wears a fancy hat and a feathery dress. He sings the same tune as the others in a rather soft voice. Most guys refer him singing solo. * The fourth one has a little hat and a costume. He sings the same tume, but the first few notes are different. * The last one is wearing a queen outfit and a rio. She sings the same tune as the others in a queen voice. Most guys refer it singing duo. Incredibox V6: Alive The color of the voices are orange. *The first characted is wearing a backwards cap. The cap has an eye on it. He is wearing a pendant necklace. His shirt has a triangle on it, which could refer to the bonus: Your Mind. He says: "You "need" better hurry. Now, better. Better. Yep. Hurreh hurreh!" *The second is wearing eagle eye glasses. His hoodie has crazy designs on it. He says: 'If I already groove.. I'm still working on my skills!" *The third is wearing a while orange striped headband, His shirt has gold and blue stripes, and has pokets. He says with autotune: "YOoooooohh.. with my control." *The fourth is wearing a fox mask that has inverted eyes. The pattern he wears on his shirt is orange crimson dark blue and teal. He laughs but singing. *The final is wearing glasses with the reflection of bright blue and dark blue. His hoodie has the patterns maroon orange and an orangish red. He makes the noise: "Wah-oh-wa-oh.. Ouh-ho-hoho-ho." Category:Main Articles